


Purple

by cloudyminds



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, just fluff like no plot no anything pure cuddles and fluff, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyminds/pseuds/cloudyminds
Summary: Dongmin is blue, and Bin is red.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry its not klance
> 
> i actually wrote this on the same day i uploaded my other thing but i was like  
> "lol that one already sucks i dont think anyone wants anything from me that early afterwards"  
> so i waited a while and tada here i am with this drabble i didnt revise at all lmao  
> hope you enjoyy

“Dongmin.”

The addressed male makes a noise of acknowledgement, a little ‘hm?’ as he continued to lean against the other’s larger frame, reading a book quietly.

“Dongmin.”

He looks up at the other, blinking his dark eyes gently as he took in his features from this angle.

“What is it, Binnie?”

His voice was soft and velvety, silky and smooth, contrasting Bin’s rustic, rough voice. He loved it, the combined sound of their voices, the combined feel of each other, how they completed each other so well.

“We’re like purple.”

At this, Dongmin closed his book quietly and sat upright, turning to face the younger. “What do you mean?” He asked, a quizzical expression overtaking his features. 

“You’re really lovely, you’re beautiful and ethereal. You’re a beautiful blue- gentle, calm, loving, and kind. You can be any shade you want, too. Sometimes you’re a dark blue, heavy and commanding, rough and threatening, but still royal and beautiful. Sometimes you’re a light blue, soft and gentle, frail and calm, and reflecting waves of serenity.”

A blush was evident on the elder’s face as the words sprouted from Bin’s lips, and Bin surely enjoyed the sight of it. He reached a hand up to brush Dongmin’s cheek lovingly, and he leaned into his touch.

“Why suddenly so poetic? You don’t usually speak this well.” Dongmin teased, a gentle smile playing on his lips as his eyes curved into the cute little eyestyle Bin loved to see.

“Ah, really? Are you impressed? Because there’s more.” Bin grinned, gently tapping Dongmin on the nose. “Well, you’re blue. That’s settled. And I’m red. While you’re calm, gentle, and responsible, I’m rough, wild, and probably a bit too crazy for you. But you deal with me anyway.”

At this point, Dongmin was resting on Bin’s shoulder once again, and gave a small hum, as if telling him to continue while he nuzzled his head into the crook of Bin’s neck- a perfect fit.

“We balance each other out, in a weird way. I can’t take care of myself, but you can help me. You overstress (here, Dongmin scoffed), and I destress you. We keep each other alive. You’re blue, and I’m red. Or, you were blue, and I was red.”

“Is this where purple comes in?” Dongmin asks gently, playing with Bin’s fingers now as he spoke.

“Hshshshsh, you’re skipping ahead and ruining my fun with these big words and stuff!” Bin sputtered, gently hitting Dongmin’s arm as if to punish him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dongmin let out a laugh, grasping the hand Bin hit him with and intertwining the fingers with his own. “Continue, please. Purple?”

“Yep, purple! Color theory, baby!” Bin exclaims, using his free hand to punch the air excitedly.

Dongmin groaned, but let out an amused giggle at the other’s antics. “Just when I thought you were being poetic and romantic and cutesy. You just had to go back to your original doofy ways, didn’t you? Continue, though, I wanna see where this is leading.”

“Well, red and blue make purple. At some point we stopped being two different people helping each other survive to two people working together to survive, y’know? We stopped being red and blue, and became purple. We’re a force, together. Both of us. Together. It’s cool. We’re not just here for each other anymore, we are for each other. We exist because and for each other. You get me?” Bin turned to the male resting against him, meeting a handsome face adorning a confused expression.

“I lost you after a few sentences,” Dongmin admitted. “But I think I understand what you mean, overall. So, purple, huh?”

“Yeah, purple. The serenity of blue and the fierceness of red, combined! Tada! One color! Like us! You, and me! One person!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Binnie.”

“I didn’t take art class.”

“You don’t need art class to understand humans don’t combine.”

 

“Tell that to Steven Universe!”

“That’s not how- they’re gems..? How did you even-”

“Dongminnie, we’re one purple person, just accept it.”

Dongmin sighs, sporting a smile despite his annoyance. Bin’s stupidity was cute. He loved it. And he loved Bin, despite his crazy ideas every once in a while.

“Alright, fine, we’re purple.”

Purple, Dongmin later thought, would make a perfect color on a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me everything in my power not to make a dirty joke or a klance reference with the red and blue make purple bits  
> e v e r y t h i n g in my power  
> goodbye i have suffered


End file.
